Naruto, the Leviathan
by anime-death-angel
Summary: Every village knows that the sword's of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist are that strongest within mist. But what if an 8th sword was made in secret, a sword that now belongs to Naruto, the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Watch out Konoha, Naruto's back.


**Ok people Anime-Death-Angel here with a brand new story. This is based off of Challenger's 8****th**** sword story but I'm the one who came up and gave him the idea in the first place. Now than, some of the material in the beginning belongs to '****Konerok Hadorak****' 'Konoha's Silver Shinobi' Now on with the story. **

* * *

Naruto ran for his life, and this time it really seemed like it was his life that was on the line. Normally kids would chase him, or random drunken citizens. This time though, he had far more on his plate as a duo of shinobi led the chase to catch him. He was panting heavily, the sweat dripping from his face in huge globs. Every now and then a tear would fall from his eyes. He was so confused. What had he ever done? Every day the people of the village would abuse him one way or another, either mentally or sometimes physically for stealing food and cloths. But could they really blame him? He had no money, and he barely had enough to eat most days. Several times he'd gone a week without food. He was six, and by now he'd just accepted this was the way things were.

He was so desperate to get away he didn't notice the rock in his path and he ran full on into it. He instantly reached up to clutch his head and nose which when he pulled his hands back noticed it was now bleeding. It stung horribly and his head was no pounding, but the rushed footsteps behind him urged him to move on. He was absolutely terrified by ninja. Villagers he could handle; they didn't hit so hard. But shinobi he knew from stories that they would kill without mercy. As a child, he shouldn't have been able to understand the concept of killing, but he did, and he was afraid of it. Of death.

His only hope now was to get back to the village. The gates were already in sight, but he wasn't on the main road. After being chased off from the market place, he decided to go out to the forest to gather foods he thought he could eat. Sometimes he would eat poisoned fruit but even though his stomach would hurt badly, it always subsided an hour or so later. Sometimes he didn't have a choice but to eat something he knew was poisoned just to survive.

But while he was looking for something edible, the two ninja with animal masks had shown up. They hadn't said a word the entire time they'd been chasing him. The only reason Naruto knew they were out to get him was when one lazily threw a knife right by his face, cutting his ear to scare him. Naruto knew he needed to run and did so. Naruto knew little of the ninja system, but he knew they were divided by ranks. He hoped the ones chasing him were lower level shinobi; he might be able to outrun them.

He looked back again to see two shadowy figures leaping after him. He was in the tall grass right now, and it was over his head in height. He wanted to sit down and hide, but that wouldn't work against a ninja. To him, ninja were liked gods, capable of doing anything, finding anyone, and destroying everything. The Hokage had always been nice to him, and told him that he would have ninja guarding him every day. Where they were now he didn't know, unless, dare he entertain the idea that the ninja behind him were _his_ guards.

He was getting closer to the gates now, and hope glimmered in his tear-stained eyes. He was sobbing as he ran, the emotions of fear and incomprehension overloading his six year old mind. But just as he was about to dash into the clearing, he heard a light whistling sound and a sharp pain emitted from his calf. He fell to the ground with a cry. Skidding to a halt, his hands instinctively reached down to his wounded leg. He wasn't looking at it as his eyes were shut in pain, but he could feel the problem. There was a kunai imbedded deeply into it, and trying to pull it out only hurt even more.

The soft sound of grass rustling behind him made his wails cease in terror. Hesitantly, he dared to look behind him. He regretted it immediately. They stood there, arms crossed, walking casually up to his bloody form. One stopped at his feet while the other circled around to his head. Naruto didn't dare move. Like a wounded animal, he stayed absolutely still, tears still running freely down his face. The one in front of him leaned down, and pulled out another kunai. He held it up in front of him as if examining it, Naruto's eyes also looking at it, but for him it was in fear. The man grinned behind his mask while looking at it, and then his gaze fell on Naruto.

Immediately Naruto tried to scurry away on his hands and knee, but the partner quickly took out another kunai and jammed it deep into Naruto's other leg as the young boy screamed in pain.

"It's too bad you're just a kid. If you were a little older, you might have been able to get away." The one with the kunai said as he brought the blade to Naruto's throat.

"W-w-w-hy a-are y-you d-d-doing t-this to m-me…?" He stuttered out through pain and tears. The man offered no answer but grabbed the blonde's hair and lifted it up, exposing his neck. He brought the knife to the skin and pressed the sharp edge against it. He grinned and began to drag the kunai slowly across the boys' neck when his partner called out softly.

"Wait."

The man with the knife stopped just short of cutting the boys' jugular, but not before he had already started to slice over to it. "What is it?" He asked.

His partner looked over to him. "Can't you feel it? Something powerful is coming!"

The knife wielder instantly looked alert and wary, glancing around at his surroundings. He quickly dropped the boy's head and used the hand that had held it to smother the boys' cries. "How powerful?"

The other closed his eyes and brought his hands together in the ram seal. After a few tense seconds he opened his eyes again. "I can't gauge it accurately, but it's stronger than both of us!"

"Damn it. Guess we'll have to hurry this up." He raised his hand up and was ready to simply hack his way through the blonde's neck when his partner grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No! If it's someone from the village and they find him dead and link him to us, we'll be killed ourselves! At least if he's still alive we won't be killed." The other wasn't happy about this but grunted in frustration and got up, kicking Naruto's body one last time for good measure before they both dashed away.

The forest was quiet now, except for the sobs that came out forcefully from the small boy. But even though battered, bloody, and bruised, he knew he needed to get into sight of some public place. The main road to the village was nearby, and he could try to crawl, but with a kunai in both his legs it would take quite a while before he got there. It was an agonizing fifteen minutes of dragging himself through the forest, over roots and dried leaves, leaving a trail of blood and dirt. When at last he could see the road, his spirit went into a frenzied fervor to get to safety. With one last shove of strength, he dragged himself onto the road. He could see the village gates in the distance from here, but he decided he was in far too much pain to try and make it. He would wait a while and see if anyone came by. His neck was bleeding, both his legs were bleeding, his nose was bleeding, and his meager little arms were weak with exhaustion.

He simply lay there, crying in abrupt sobs. He was scared and hurt, and no one was around to care for him. He was sure this was _not_ the way other six year olds were treated. But what had he done? All he wanted was to have a normal life and be friendly. He had never done anything to make people angry, as least as far as he knew. He didn't know why everyone hated him. Presently, soft footsteps could be heard coming from behind him. Even though he was six, he was smart enough to know people not from the village would be nice to him, for some reason. So the fact that someone was coming from the opposite direction _toward_ the village meant they were visitors. But he didn't dare think they were ninja or he'd probably go into a fit of hysterics.

When the footsteps stopped, Naruto looked up with tear stained eyes at the figure before. The figure was a man. He had dark blue skin. His eyes were small and round and had gills under his eyes. His teeth were a sharp rectangular shape. He wore a black cloak that concealed the black sleeveless shirt and pants he wore. He had two swords with him. One was a regular katana that hung on his side. The other was an enormous blade covered in bandages.

The man stared down at the blood covered boy as he took out the kunai and turned him over on his back. The man examined Naruto's wounds and whistled at the damage. "Man, whoever did this sure did a number on you huh kid." The man said as he saw the boy's wounds were already healing. _'Amazing. The boy's wounds are healing at an alarming rate. Could he be a Jinchuriki like Yagura?' _To prove his claim the man lifted the boys shirt and placed his hand on the boy's stomach. Adding chakra the seal soon appeared on the boy's navel.

While the man was studying the seal Naruto look at him with confusion. Why wasn't this man hurting him? Was he waiting? Shaking his head Naruto asked. "W-w-who are y-y-you?"

The man looked at Naruto and smiled a toothy smile before replying. My names Kazu Hoshigaki. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Kazu's eyes widen at the name. _'Uzumaki? Could this kid be from the Uzumaki clan? But I thought they were all wiped out by Kiri and Iwa.' _Kazu thoughts were interrupted when the sword on his back began to move beneath the bandages. _'What… __Rivaiasan__ is reacting to the boy? Could he be…' _

"Hey gaki, how would you like to leave this place and become a shinobi?"

Naruto looked at Kazu with wide eyes, thinking he heard wrong. "But why?"

"Because I can a lot of potential in you gaki. If you come with me, I can train you to be strong. Stay here and you'll be dead."

Naruto thought for a moment. If he stayed the villagers would just hurt him again. If he went with Kazu, he'd become a shinobi like he wanted to be. But if he did leave he may never see his friends, Oji-san, or Anko-chan again. His hand went to the snake fang necklace in his shirt that Anko had given him for his 5th birthday. He made up his mind.

"I'll come."

Kazu smiled as put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said. "Good answer." With that said the two vanished in a swirl of water.

**-timeskip, 6 years later-**

The next 6 years of Naruto's life have been…HELL. Why? Because Kazu was a sadist.

First Kazu taught Naruto about chakra control. Seeing as how he was the Kyubi Jinchuriki, Kazu thought it was essential for Naruto to learn about chakra control s soon as possible. So he taught him the Leaf Concentration Exercise, Tree Climbing, Water Walking, and Waterfall Running.

After that Kazu gave him chakra paper to discover what his nature affinity is. To their surprise Naruto's had an affinity for wind, water, fire, and earth. After that Kazu had Naruto study up on the history of shinobi such as the founding of the villages, the great shinobi wars. He also studied on organizations from each village such as **The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist** from Kiri, **The Twelve Ninja Guardians **from Konoha, **The Explosive Corps **from Iwa, **Kinkaku Force** from Kumo, and **The Puppet Brigade **from Suna.

After mastering his chakra, Kazu taught him the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) **and that's where the torture began.

After giving Rivaiasan to Naruto, Kazu had him do fifty downwards slashes, fifty upwards slashes, fifty slashes from right to left, fifty slashes from left to right, fifty diagonal slashes from the top right to the bottom left, fifty diagonal slashes the the top left to the bottom right, fifty slashes from the bottom right to the top left, and finally fifty slashes from the bottom left to the top right. Naruto's arms always felt like they were made of jelly whenever he was finished but eventurally he was able to use the sword with ease.

After Naruto got use to carrying the sword Kazu had him make 500 shadow clones of himself while he made 5 water clones.

100 shadow clones would be taught how to forge to make and repair weapons.

100 shadow clones would be taught jutsu from scrolls Kazu had.

100 shadow clones would be taught that art of **Mizugen (Water Fist)**

100 shadow clones would practice the art of the **Silent Killing**.

The last 100 would be taight the basics of Fuinjutsu so he could store food, clothing, weapons, and other stuff into scrolls.

While the clones practiced, Naruto and Kazu would spar to improve his combat abilities. All in all Naruto's life was a living hell. When Naruto's training was complete, Kaze left, but not before giving Naruto the sea beast summoning scroll.

**-timeskip, 2 years later- **

Zabuza Momochi, **Kirigakure no Kijin **and A-rank missing nin of Kiri stared at Kakashi Hatake, the legendary **Sharingan no Kakashi **as he was restrained by Kakashi's ninja hounds as the copy cat ninja started back at him. The battle with Kakashi had proven to be more difficult than Zabuza originally thought and now he was caught in Kakashi's stupid jutsu as waiting for death was all he could do.

'_Better hurry this up. I don't know how much longer Sasuke and Sai can last against that ice user.' _Kakashi thought as he went through some handsigns as he held his right hand in his left. "Well Zabuza, it's been fun but I'm afraid this is where the fun ends." Suddenly Kakashi's hand was enveloped in lighting chakra as he cried. **Raikiri (Lighting Blade)**

"You should be honored Zabuza. This is my one and only original technique and it'll be the last thing you see for your future is death!"

As Kakashi charged with the intent to end Zabuza's life, Haku ,Zabuza's apprentice, suddenly appeared in from a mirror ready to take the blow. _'Haku no!' Zabuza thought as he saw his adopted daughter in front of him._

_'Shit! I can't stop the attack in time!' _thought Kakashi

Just as the **Raikiri **was about to pierce Haku, it was stopped by a sword.

The sword was demonic looking claymore like sword that was larger than Zabuza's blade. Its hilt resembled a fox head with a dagger sticking out of its mouth and ruby red eyes and an M at the end. The blade itself was a sight to behold. The blade was curved with a white razor sharp edge. The middle of the blade looked to be blood red skin that seemed to be alive with a large ruby embedded in it. (A cookie to anyone who can guess what the blade is)

As the mist cleared everyone saw the figure holding the blade was dressed in clothes that barely covered any of the boy's skin. A black short sleeved shirt with red trimming was open, revealing the boys muscular chest and abs with bandages wrapped around his upper torso. Two arm guards rested on his arms which were connected to his sleeves. He wore loose black pants that were kept up by a knot in the front. Two large holes were cut into the sides of the pants, showing off the boy's upper thighs as more bandages covered his lower waste and upper legs. (Look at Naruto's demon form on my profile it's kind of similar) Black medical tape was around around the boy's ankles as his feet were left bare for the world to see and a necklace of a snake's fang hung from his neck. A tattoo of a leviathan was curl up around his right arm up to his shoulder. When Kakashi saw the boy's face, he gasped.

Spiky blond hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. But his eyes were different. They still had their ocean blue color but know had black slits like a fox in them. But Kakashi knew very well who this young man was.

"Naruto."

The now named Naruto smirked as he lifted the monsterous blade like it was nothing over his shoulder. "Hey now _dog-man_ whats going on. Your going around killing cute innocent girls now?" Naruto said as Haku blushed while Sasuke and Sai joined Kakashi's side with kunai drawn until Kakashi ordered them to stand down.

Naruto's gaze trailed to everyone present one by one until his gaze landed on Anko. Anko had light brown pupil less eyes and light purple hair tied up in a short spiky ponytail. She wore a body mesh suit that went from to her neck to her thighs that did little to hide her body with a tan trench coat over it and a short orange miniskirt. Her legs and feet were protected by shin guards and shinobi sandals. A matching snake fang necklace hung over her neck. Her eyes swelled up with tears when they landed on Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto found himself tackled to the ground as the young blond saw Anko crying on his chest. "Naruto-kun, you're alive! After you disappeared I searched everywhere for you but…but I couldn't find you. I thought you were dead." Anko said through sobs as Naruto rubbed her back and was about to say something until… "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? I SWEAR IF YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL CUT OFF YOUR MANHOOD WITH A RUSTY KUNAI AND FEED IT TO MY SNAKES!" Anko shout as she pulled Naruto up and violently shook him to get her point across.

Than everyone stopped when they heard clapping as they turned to see Gato at the end of the bridge with over 100 thugs behind him.

"Ha well Zabuza looks like you failed. Oh well it doesn't really matter since I wasn't going to pay you anyway." Turning to the thugs Gato pointed at the shinobi and said. "Kill every last one of them. But bring the whore in the fishnet suit and Zabuza's bitch. They'll be my personal 'entertainment'." Gato said licking his lips while the thugs cheered.

Haku and Anko eyes widen in fear when they heard that but before the thugs could charge, they suddenly stopped when the felt a massive amount of KI in the air. Everyone turned to see the KI was coming off of Naruto as he hoisted Rivaiasan over his shoulder.

"Gato, Gato, Gato." Naruto said as he shook his head before continuing. "I was gonna let the villagers punish you for your crimes. But now for that little comment... I,M GONNA CUT YOU TO PIECES!"

Before he could charge a hand laid on his shoulder stopping him. When he turned he saw Zabuza behind with his blade Kubikiribōchō over his own shoulder.

"Hold on Gaki. If you think I'm gonna let you have all the fun you've got another thing coming. Besides it's been awhile since I've been loose and that bastard is gonna pay for what he said to Haku."

"Not if I reach him first!" Naruto said as he charged with Zabuza following him from closely from behind.

Gato ,being the coward he was, ran behind the thugs while promising mony and women to the one who killed those two. "Ha. This'll be easy. I'll kill those with one GHAA…" The arrogant thug didn't finish his rant as he was cut in half by Naruto's blade as the massacre started.

Zabuza disappeared and re-appeared behind four thugs as he swung his massive zanpakuto, bifurcate them all by the waists. Naruto suddenly appeared directly in the middle of a large group of thugs and swung Rivaiasan in a complete 360 degree arc, cutting them all in half. Blood sprung up like fountains from the bodies as Zabuza and Naruto continued their onslaught, grinning like madmen.

"Th-th-they're not human…" A thug said as he turned to flee only to let out a shout of pain. When he looked down he saw the tip of a blade stinking out of his stomach before he was thrown aside. Naruto after thrown the thug aside saw another thug running at him, swinging his sword widely. Smiling, Naruto stabbed his blade towards the thug. This action confused the thug as he was not in range of the blonds blade, however what happened next surprised everyone, Naruto's sword extend as the blade shifted and turned into a spear, skewering the thug as he died with a surprised look in his eyes. Seeing more thugs charging at him, Naruto pulled his arm back and threw his weapon at the thugs. Again everyone was surprised as the blade which formed the spear shifted and became a scythe which spun like a windmill of death, killing any thug in its path.

"Hey that's cheating!" Zabuza shouted as he saw the blond was killing more than him and continued to slaughter the thugs with his massive sword. In a matter of seconds only thug was left as the last thing he saw was Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō decend upon him, splitting his body in half down the middle. Gato ,being the only one left, stared at the two 'demons' as blood dripped from their respected blades. Turning to each other Zabuza was the first to speak. "I got 50 Gaki. How many did you get?" Zabuza said with a smirk as he believed he won.

"51."

Zabuza cursed as he kicked the dead body of a thug in frustration. "DAMN IT! Fine you win so you can kill him."

Naruto smiled as a wet spot appeared in Gato's pants and foul smell filled the air. Stumbling back Gato squirmed away as Naruto walked closer and closer.

"Wait. Please don't kill me. I'll give you whatever you want. Money, power, women, anything. Just please don't kill me."

Naruto moved the tip of Rivaiasan to Gato's throat as he respounded coldly. "Your bank account number. Now!"

Quickly Gato took out his wallet and handed it to the blond. When Naruto opened it he saw that it had Gato's bank account number as well as other information.

"Very nice Gato. Now…" The next thing Gato knew, Naruto had driven Rivaiasan through his body as he was lifted in the air. Blood dripped from his mouth as he stared at the blond. "Why? If I gave you my account number, you'd let me live."

"When did we make that agreement?" Naruto said as he drove the blade deeper into the tyrant until finally the blade turned into a scythe, splitting Gato in half as his blood and guts spilled to the floor.

After killing Gato, Naruto walked up to Zabuza and Haku as the three huddled together. When they separated, Naruto smiled at Tazuna as he walked up to Tazuna.

"Hey Ojii-san, you're names Tazuna correct?"

Tazuna, slightly scared, answered with a nod, hoping he wouldn't get on the blend's bad side.

"Tell me, does this town have a leader I can talk to?"

"Well I use to be the mayor but that all changed when Gato came and drained our country dry."

Without saying a word Naruto passed Gato's wallet over to the old bridge builder. When he opened it his eyes widen. With all the money that Gato had, Wave could emerge from its economical drought. Looking back at the young blond Tazuna bowed as a tear slid down his cheek.

After that Naruto walked up to Kakashi and Anko as he smirked.

"Hey Kakashi! Anko! The three of us wanna join Konoha!"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER JUTSU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry folks but that's all for now. Now as you might of guessed ****Rivaiasan (Leviathan) is identical to Kisame's Samehada (Shark Skin) but it's much more deadlier. Now than this story will be a harem cause Naruto has two bloodlines with arm made up of wind, water, fire, and earth.**

**A cookie will be given to the person who can guess the two bloodlines.**

**Also even though this story will be a harem, it will focus mostly on Naruto and Anko. The reason is because the retard AKA Kishimoto has Anko in a position where she will most likely be killed off via Kabuto's Edo Tenshi or something else after he's drained her of all of Orochimaru's chakra. And I'm pissed off as hell since Anko is Kishimoto's favorite female character.**

**Finally whoever can guess what Naruto's sword is based off will get a cookie. Whoever gets both answers right will get two cookies.**

**So long and stay cool Naruto fans.**


End file.
